Skylox-I didnt mean to hurt you
by ViolinePlayingPuppet
Summary: Ty aka Deadlox has always felt love towards Adam aka SkyDoesMinecraft but Adam doesnt know about it. At the teamcraft photo shooting they all have fun until something went horribly wrong.
1. A photo shooting gone wrong

Well I wrote this becouse I had Fun writing it !WARNING! Contains Yaoi (BoyxBoy) DONT LIKE DONT READ. Anyway I hope you like it. I would like to hear your opinion and/or critisism^^.

* * *

A Photo Shooting gone wrong

Story teller's P.O.V.

Team Carfted was doing the photo shooting for YouTube and everyone was having fun. They started takeing photos in front of the green screen. Everyone position themselves. Jerome and Ian on the outside, Mitch and Jason in the middle ring, Quinten placed himself diagonally behind Adam and Ty next to him.  
Everything went normal until Quinten started hugging Adam from behind for the camera. Adam leaned in comfort against his chest. Ty turned his head at the curly man and glanzed at him with an angry look. His facial exspression said "Let go of MY Adam!" but he didn't seemed to noticed. Adam turned his head to him and Ty's face immediatelyturned red. He qickly searched for something he could look at so he could avoid Adams face.

Adam's P.O.V.

After we finished taking photos with the green screen we went over to the big pool.  
We went outside and began to take completly stupid pictures. We all positiond us and Ty looked at Jerome and Mitch:" You guy look like your about to kiss." I heared him say from behind me. I chuckled and banged my arm backwards and hit his shoulder. Then I heared his footsteps and suddenly a loud splash sound. I covered my mouth with my hand and quickly turned around. "Oh God. TY!" But no ty was to be seen.

Ty's P.O.V.

I just felt an arm hit my shoulder. I lost my balance and trembled back. I stumbled over something and fell with all my cloth into the Iceold water.  
I felt my cloth get heavy from the water. Becouse of the bubbles I dindn't knew where the top and bottom was. I reached out with my hand and surprisingly felt cold air. I banged my arms around me, trying to reach the surface. But no use. I couldnt hold in my breath any longer. I finally managed to get my head above the water. I took one deap breath and yelled out:"H-help..."and then i felt how I was being pulled back down by the weight by my cloth. This was the end. I couldn't get out of this. I had to look the reality in the eye. I was about to die. I stopped struggling and sunk to the ground. I closed my eyes and was ready to give up. I just wanted to make my last breath when I felt a bare arm swinging around me and pulling my head above the water. I opened my eyes and saw Mitch in boxers who just saved my life.

Adam's P.O.V.

(Shortly befor)

Ty was going down in the water and I heared the splashing of him trying to get out. I couldnt move. I was frozen. Then I saw his hand reaching out of the water and a few seconds later his head. He was gasping for breath."H-help..." was all he said before he dissaperad back into the water. Why was nobody doing anything. But then I was Mitch in the corner of my view taking of his cloth. Then he jumped in only his boxers into the icecold water. Jerome ran into the house as fast as he could. And then I heared two people gasping for breath.

Ty's P.O.V.

My head was pulled over the surface. I gasped and coughed. Everything was blurry and slightly red. I felt like I was about to throw up. Then I was pulled out of the water completly. I was shaking just like Mitch even though I had been in the water longer then him. I tried to stand up but my arm slipped away and my head hit onto the ground. I felt something warm running out of my nose. I wiped it away and just as I expected it was blood. I had no power left in my arms. Acually in no part of my body. I was so excaused. "-ank y-yo*chough* Mi-*chough* Mitch." He helped me stand up and surrported me with his arms. "Its ok dude." he replayed. Jerome came out of the house and ran towards us. He had two towels in his hands. He wrapped them around us. I was still freezing but with the towel it got better. With Mitchs surrport I walked into the house. To me, that was the end of the photo shooting.


	2. It's not what they call OK

AND WERE BACK! So It took me a little long for this chapter and sorry that its so short but Im lazy and Deviantart cant die either soooo here you go^^

I hope you enjoy and tell me in the comments what you think.

Its not what they call O.K.

Adam's P.O.V.

I watched Ty and Mitch walk inside the house. This was all horrible. I didnt meant to do that. " So were are we going to take the next shots?" said a voice from behind me. My feelings turned angry. No need to be unfriendly Adam I thought to myself and bit my lower lip. "The shooting is over! Please leave." I said with a emotionless voice and walked towards the house. "Im sorry for my friend. I guess this is all a little hard for him." I heared Ian wisper. I clenched my fist. Of course this was hard for me. I nearly killed my friend. Was nobody else worried about him? I clenched my fist harder to avoid screaming at him. I walked further. Mabey this is all just a stupid dream.

Ty's P.O.V.

Mitch had left my side to change his cloth. So I walked upstairs by myself. It was still cold. I reached my room and instandly walked towards the small bathroom. I took of the wet cloth and changed them with a black pair of trousers and a white shirt. Suddenly a thought shut through my mind. Did they end the shooting? There was no need for it since I felt better now. I ran out of the bathroom and towards the balcony door. I opened it and ran outside and leaned over the edge. I saw the photo team pack their stuff. I took a deep breath and wanted to shout that they should stay, but suddenly a sharp pain ran through my head. I grapped my head tambeled towards the wall. I sank down. "Arg!" Where was this coming from all of a sudden? I tried to crawl back to the door but before I could reach it, everything went black.

Storytellers P.O.V.

Adam sat on the couch in the living room. He had buried his head in his arms. Ian walked into the room and saw Adam there. "Hey you ok man?" He asked while he sat down next to him. Adam felt this anger again that he had felt when Ian whispered to the people outside. He lifted his head and stared at the wall forcing himself to avoid Ian face. "How could I be OK in THIS situation!?" Ian put his hand on Adams shoulder, but Adam just pushed it away. "Adam look. I know you're feeling down right now but Ty is ok! He's save." Adam clenched his fist. How could he forgive himself for what he did. "You dont have to feel guilty becouse it was just an exident. Ty will probably tell you the exact same thing. But if there is anything I can do for you, tell me." Adam stould up and said:"If you dont mind then leave me alone." With that he walked out. Oh Adam you are making this even worse for yourself...


End file.
